More Time
by Kaze-no-Tenshi89
Summary: How do you start your old life after one hundred years? The love, the loss, the tragic reminders... But what do you do when the person you wish remembered the most seemingly recalls only bits and pieces of the life you led before? BotW Zelink
1. Reunions

**~* More Time *~**

Welcome to my next Zelda story. My husband thinks I'm crazy with how much I love Zelink – but you all get it… right?

Set directly after the final battle with Ganon. So… obviously… spoilers.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Reunions**

* * *

The walk from Hyrule Castle down to Castle Town was silent and haunting. I knew I should have been relieved – Ganon was gone, my father and the champions were finally at peace, and I was free for Godesses' sakes! But I couldn't bring myself to say anything more, instead feeling my brows furrowing into a state of both denial and regret. Link was only inches away, and equally silent. Was he thinking of them too? Or was there something else on his mind? If he was anything like the Link I knew before the calamity, he would share none of it.

But I was walking slower now, the dull ache that was beginning to spread from my feet to the rest of my body becoming ever apparent. I grimaced and tried to bear the increasing severity of the pain. _You spent one hundred years fighting the very essence of evil, Zelda. Pull it together!_ Link finally turned to me, his bright blue eyes piercing into my own with concern.

"Are you alright, Zelda?" he said quietly, as if he were afraid to break the silence.

 _He called me "Zelda"…_

He had stopped a few feet in front of me but I almost didn't notice. My vision was blurring as all of the things _normal_ human beings experienced came rushing back to me in a tidal wave of sensations and emotions I hadn't felt in a century. Hunger. Thirst. The smell of rotting wood. The feel of the ground beneath my feet.

The very ground that was becoming closer and closer as I fell rather ungracefully. Forgetting all formalities and thoughts of dignity and poise, my arms flailed in every direction as I tried to grab on to something, anything, knowing all too well the only something, or some _one_ , that could have been.

So there we were, the princess and the hero, tumbling onto the dirt path in front of the fountain at the center of Castle Town's square.

I also realized at that moment that it was first time I had felt the touch of another person in over a hundred years.

"Zelda? Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?" Link was kneeling next to me, one hand gripping mine and the other resting lightly on the small of my back to prop me up. I was dusty and dirty and covered in lifetimes of grime and sweat, but he was looking at me like he always did when he was worried – his eyes never leaving mine. And I couldn't say if it was out of nervousness, relief, nostalgia, or just the swarm of emotions channeling through me, but I began to laugh.

It was unexpected for both of us – a slight giggle that started in the back of my throat that escalated with each passing moment. It didn't last long, but I could feel the tears of laughter pooling in the corners of my eyes. "I'm… I'm sorry, Link," I finally managed, the confused and horrified expression on his face only adding fuel to the fire. His expression was finally beginning to soften, but I could feel his grip tightening ever so slightly.

"Can you stand?" Link was standing hunched over me now with both of my hands in his.

"I… I think so," I responded, fully aware of how dry my throat was. He slowly began pulling me to my feet as I shakily felt the ground beneath me. I knew I needed something to eat, somewhere to rest. Badly. "But I don't know how much more I can walk, Link. I'm not quite feeling myself again yet."

Walking side by side, our hands still intertwined, he led me to the edge of the dilapidated fountain for me to sit. I sighed with relief as I sat, the pressure and the pain in my legs being relieved somewhat.

Link pulled his hands away and nodded in determination. "I'll get Epona ready for the journey, then," he added while looking out towards the town entrance. He then let out a high-pitched whistle and, in no time, Epona came trotting up the main street that lead out into the expansive field. He patted her gently, ruffling her mane and whispering something in her ear. She snorted softly in response, tapping one of her hooves against the cobblestone.

He began to rifle through one of the packs on her saddle as I felt my eyes wandering. The buildings, the towers, the homes of those I was supposed to protect – they were gone. Razed to the ground in what I imagined to be only moments after Calamity Ganon had reappeared. Did anyone have time to make it out alive? Even the fountain, the one that once held the symbol of the royal family – _my_ family – was in ruins.

"I think I'm finally ready to leave this place," I said stiffly, afraid I might just cry as the words came out.

Link turned back to me, nodding in agreement. "I know it isn't much, but we can get you something proper to eat at the Wetland Stable." He handed me an apple, which I grabbed almost too hastily. The emptiness in my stomach was beginning to overwhelm me as the pain in my legs had before.

"Thank you," I added, fully aware of how un-princess-like he must have thought I was behaving. But while there was no one to scold me or reprimand me, I still felt my face grow hot with embarrassment as I slowly took a bite. The feeling of food and liquid running down my throat was… indescribable. I had forgotten what it felt like, to eat, to drink, to _taste._ That apple may have well been the most delicious thing I had ever eaten in my entire life.

After helping me onto Epona, Link pulled himself up onto the saddle as well, sitting firmly behind me. While I was still getting used to my body again, I knew that this experience was entirely new. My back was pressed firmly against Link's chest – the closest proximity to him or any other man I had ever been in. My face flushed as his arms wrapped around me to take control of Epona's reins.

"Are you comfortable?" he breathed behind me, sending a wave of shivers down my spine. Good goddesses.

"Yes, I'm quite comfortable. Thank you." How I managed to get all of those words out without a hitch, only Hylia herself knows.

The sound of shifting rubble caused Link to suddenly pull on the reins, spinning Epona in the direction of the source of the noise. A low beeping was followed by the dull blue and unmistakable glow of Sheikah technology. It was a Guardian – or what remained of one. I could feel the immediate tenseness in the air dissipate as the realization dawned on both of us – no more Ganon meant they were no longer controlled by him. Gone were the angry red glows and the fierce laser beams. Now they almost seemed… helpless.

"Once things have settled down, I think I would like to examine some of them," I commented to no one in particular. Link grunted in response, turning Epona back towards the path and out of the desolate town.

We passed the Sacred Ground in silence, the memory of a subdued ceremony trying to force its way to the front of my mind. In my years trapped with Ganon, my memories and thoughts were the only things at times that kept me going. I would sometimes try to recall my past as if I were reading a book, remembering my earliest memories of my mother and father. And then I would think of Impa and Purah and Robbie. Mipha, Daruk, Revali, Urbosa. My friends, my family, all of those who I failed to protect.

And Link. He shifted slightly as we continued past the Sacred Ground ruins, seemingly bothered with a memory as well. I could only imagine it was the same one I tried too hard to erase. No matter how many times I replayed it in my mind, I could not forgive myself for how immature and selfish I had been to him in the early days of our journey. I treated him with disdain and hatred, yet he never faltered or failed in his duty. While I was cold and mean, he was loyal and unwavering. I often wondered if I had done things differently, if I had treated him differently, maybe my powers would have revealed themselves sooner…

"It'll be several hours before we reach the stable. Are you sure you'll be alright?" He was clearly still bothered by my bizarre behavior earlier.

I shook my head in response. "I'll be alright, Link. Thank you." Another awkward air of silence descended upon us as Epona continued to trot towards our destination. I racked my brain for something to say, but where do you even begin? But he was silent, too, as was normal for Link, and I figured that maybe, for now, silence would do.

Besides, time was finally something we had on our side.

* * *

My concept of time was still a little off – a hundred years being in an endless battle will do that to you. But I could guess by how low the sun now hung in the sky that it had to have been over three hours by the time we crossed the Rebonae Bridge and made our way up to the Wetland Stable.

"Link!" came the voice of a man behind the counter of the stable. "Always a pleasure to have you!"

His skin was a deep brown, and his eyes equally so. His smile lit up the corners of his eyes and I could tell hospitality was what he lived for. But when those eyes suddenly turned to me, I realized, to my absolute horror, that I was interacting with people – actual _people!_ – looking and smelling like I just rolled around in the Bottomless Swamp. He narrowed slightly at me, obviously wracking his brain for any recollection of who I was.

"And who's your friend? I don't believe I've seen her around before." The smile never left his lips, despite clearly noticing how disheveled I must have seemed.

I could feel Link looking at me out of the corner of his eye and I prayed he could read the still rather uncomfortable expression on my face. "Thank you, Lawdon. My friend and I here just need a place to stay the night before we head to Kakariko in the morning."

I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding in, relieved he hadn't just announced that Princess Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule had finally arrived. This certainly was not the time, place, nor manner of appearance in which I wanted to make a debut.

Besides, would anyone believe me?

I turned away from Lawdon uncomfortably, unsure if I should even say anything. My eyes landed instead on a nervous-looking girl with short brown hair standing in the entryway of the stable.

"Here, let me help you down." Link had somehow dismounted without me even noticing and was offering me his hand. But I was still shaky, and I knew he could tell when he grabbed my hand. His bright blue eyes looked up into mine with quiet concern, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. "This might be easier," he said quickly before grabbing me by the waist and lifting me off Epona. "Why don't you sit down on one of the beds? I'll wrangle us up something to eat and see if there is anything clean we can get you changed into."

His mouth betrayed the slightest hint of a smile to which I couldn't help but return. "Thank you," I whispered, unsure of how to react to Link's unsurpassed chivalry since the battle ended. Had he always been this way and I was too self-absorbed to notice?

"Leekah, could you help my friend to one of the beds?" Link suddenly called to the nervous girl. She instantly perked her head up towards us before trotting over. "And do you possibly have anything she could change into? We'd pay you, of course."

Wait, I didn't have any money! How in Hylia's name were we even affording to stay here? My thoughts were soon quelled as soon as Link took out a very large pouch of rupees, handing several red ones over to the girl.

Her eyes grew wide as she realized just how much Link had paid her. "Y-yes, of course!" she said quickly before turning to me and taking me gently by the arm. "Come with me, miss."

As Leekah led me into the stable, I gave Link one last look, mouthing the words "thank you" to which he returned with the brightest smile I had seen since we defeated Ganon.

There were five small beds inside the stable, all seemingly comfy yet lacking any indication of privacy. I sat down on the furthest bed from the door, amazed at how soft the bed felt. "Are you sure you wouldn't like a bath as well, miss? There's a nice private spot down in the river I could show you, if you're feeling up to it, of course."

Dear Goddesses, a bath sounded like the most amazing thing in the world. But so did food. And water. And rest. But I knew cleaning myself up would do absolute wonders for my confidence. "Yes, that would be lovely."

Leekah nodded and rushed out of the stable, presumably to wherever she kept her belongings, as she came back several minutes later with a towel, soap, and a simple, clean outfit. My heart soared.

I found myself a little while later, down the steep slope near the stable, in a rather shallow area of the river that was formed between some boulders. They created a nice area of privacy, and a rather comfortable support to lean against when your legs have decided they're done for a while. The water was cold, but oddly refreshing. I couldn't even begin to imagine what day or month it was, let alone the season, but I knew well enough that the dryness in the air suggested the onset of autumn.

I was relieved to find the outfit Leekah had given me consisted of a long-sleeved tunic, a simple sash, and a pair of pants – clothes much more suited to the climate than the dirty, sleeveless dress I had been traipsing around in.

The sun was close to setting as Leekah and I made our way back to the stable. The aroma of cooked meat and vegetables and spices caught me rather off-guard – spicy and sweet yet something I couldn't even name. It had been so long – far, far too long – since I had eaten a decent meal, even before the calamity began.

Link was bent over the fire, his face twisted into a look of intense concentration that I had only ever seen when he practiced his swordplay. He was rotating some skewers over the pot, inspecting each one before moving on to the next. Chivalrous, concerned, and now a chef? He had certainly changed.

He must have heard our approach because his eyes shot up. I could tell he was about to say my name, as he opened his mouth to make a "z" sound before shutting it once again. "Please, sit," he decided on instead, motioning to one of the small stools that sat around the fire. Leekah gave me a shy smile before heading inside the stable.

"It all smells so wonderful," I said with a smile, much too giddy and excited than most people would be around meat and vegetable skewers. But he gave me a crooked smile and continued to rotate them, ensuring they were done perfectly.

"You certainly seem much more comfortable," he finally said before adding, "Princess" so inaudibly I almost didn't catch it. He didn't turn to look up at me, but his eyes did, catching my own in a way that made my heart stop.

 _Goddesses, Zelda, get a grip! I'm sure he looks at every single other girl that exact same way. Whose heart_ wouldn't _stop when those bright blue eyes are piercing into your very soul?_

"Are you absolutely sure you're alright?" His eyes were still staring into me. But he looked away suddenly, possibly unable to read the frozen expression on my face. He coughed slightly to clear his throat before handing me one of the skewers. "Here," he said stiffly, "It's no gourmet meal, but it gets the job done."

Gets the job done? Dear Hylia, the man was either way too modest or I was way too deprived of food. Well, maybe both.

We ate in silence as the sun fully set behind Lindor's Brow and Vah Medoh far to the west. It was not long after, I was settling myself into the bed I had sat down on earlier, finally ready to have my first night's rest in a century.

Except, there was a dark figure sitting at the foot of my bed on the floor, his legs criss-crossed, his head leaning against one of my bed posts, and his attention focused no doubt into the world outside.

"Link, for Hylia's sake, aren't you going to get some rest?" I whispered, hoping not to wake anyone. "You deserve it as much as I." I propped myself up on my elbows, peering at him in the dim light of the stable. Soft snores echoed off walls around us.

No response.

"Oh for goodness sakes, Link. You can drop the valiant knight act for a night." I was getting a tad irked at this point, swinging my legs over the bed in frustration. I crept toward him quietly to get him to come to his senses before I realized just where those soft snores were coming from.

I quickly covered my mouth, snorting extremely unlady-like out of surprise and amusement, praying I hadn't just waken him. But did he really need to sleep at the foot of my bed? There was an empty one next to me!

Fearing he might not go back to sleep if I were to wake him, I decided to leave him be. I quietly climbed back beneath the covers and let myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I could feel myself slowly emerging into the conscious world, the faint echoes of whispers and talking on the edge of my hearing.

"… _Satty, stop!"_ Satty? Who's Satty?

I rolled over, my eyelids still refusing to open, but I was met with hot, smelly breath and an enormously wet… tongue? My eyelids decided to open. "AHHH!" I instinctively yelled in response to the dog whose face was much too close to my own. I shot up in bed, pulling the sheets around me as if I were naked.

"Satty! Bad dog!" A middle-aged man came running into the stable, his eyes wide in horror and embarrassment. "I'm terribly sorry, miss!" He gently grabbed the dog, pulling it away from a very startled me. But movement out of the corner of my eye caught Link coming in from the other stable entrance.

"Sleep well?" he said simply, placing a bag at the foot of my bed.

I glanced from the man with the dog, back to Link, then to a little boy who decided it was the best time to run in circles around Lawdon's desk. "Aside from it feeling like Main Street in Castle Town right now, I slept quite well, thank you." I glanced back to Link, who was looking at me expectantly. "And how did you sleep, Link?" His face paled a bit, but he kept looking at me.

 _What?_

He shook his head slightly, as if in response to my inaudible question. "As soon as you are ready, we can head out. I left you some breakfast if you're up to it." He nodded towards the small table next to me. I followed his gaze, resting my eyes on the wooden plate containing an omelet and another one of those bright red apples.

"I…" managed quietly, before Link interrupted.

"I'll get Epona ready in the meantime." He turned on his heel, almost as if he were embarrassed about something.

After finishing another wonderful meal and running a comb through my hair, I found Link brushing Epona's mane out near the road. He seemed fully transfixed on grooming his horse, I was almost certain he couldn't hear me coming.

"Link," I said flatly, causing him to confirm my suspicions by straightening up suddenly. "May I ask…"

"You may."

I could feel my nose scrunching slightly. "May I ask to what circumstance I am afforded such… odd behavior from you."

He stopped brushing Epona, finally turning to me. "Odd behavior?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

My lips tightened. "Yes. You're acting overprotective of me one minute, then stand-offish and distant the next."

A slight smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "And that's odd for me how?"

This man was beginning to _infuriate_ me and he knew it! Yes, he was always a bit overprotective and distant, but how could he be after everything that just happened? "You know what I'm talking about, Link. We've barely said more than a few sentences to one another since Ganon was defeated. For Hylia's sake, you're acting like you barely even know me!"

My face felt flushed and hot. He was letting me work myself into a tither! Epona snorted softly. Link stood perfectly still, but I could see he was wracking his brain behind those bright blue eyes, the realization hitting me.

"Link, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," he said, looking away from me and finishing securing the packs to Epona's saddle. "Let's just get on the road."

Silence once again hung over us like an impending storm – one word and the heavens themselves would burst open. I sat in front of Link again, but I could feel him doing his best to keep his distance from me.

I tried to get my mind off the current situation by braiding Epona's mane into a million little braids. But after an hour or so, the road soon turned into a steady upward slope, causing the mare's movements to becoming more erratic. Link wordlessly wrapped one arm around my waist to keep me steady, the other still firmly held onto the reins.

My blood froze at the sudden contact, but I remained as quiet as Link. We continued to climb up what I remembered to be Sahasra Slope, until something odd caught my eye.

"What is that?" From what I could tell it looked like a cave shaped like a massive skull.

Links shifted a little but kept his grip on me. "It used to be an old Lizalfos hideout."

I turned slightly to look back so I could see him out of the corner of my vision. "Let me guess, you're the reason it's abandoned now." I could feel a wry smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

Finally, his eyes sparkled in what I could only perceive as pride. He raised one of his eyebrows inquisitively, but soon a genuine, albeit small, grin took over. "You could say that."

I smiled back at him, finally turning around to face the road, or lack thereof, ahead. The rest of our journey continued in silence, but I could almost feel his smile remained just as mine had.

* * *

It was after noon by the time we traveled through the mountain pass and reached the entrance to Kakariko Village. I searched my memory for the things that had changed, the things that remained. The fence around the Goddess statue pond looked new. And maybe the deck looking over Lantern Lake was bigger. But overall, the village seemed to have weathered the test of time… much like Link and I had.

We dismounted from Epona near the inn, Link making sure to feed her a couple of carrots before securing her to one of the posts.

"Link! Y-you're back!" We both whipped around towards the village leader's house where a beautiful young Sheikah woman was running towards us.

"…Impa?" I gasped quietly. Suddenly I felt a comforting hand give me a quick squeeze on the shoulder before approaching her. No… of course not. I had seen Impa in flashes and visions while I did my best to keep an eye on Link's journey. She was well over a hundred now! But this girl…

"Paya, is Impa free? We'd very much like to speak to her."

 _Paya…_

Her eyes rested on me, the brightness in her smile fading. She stood still for a moment, her long silver hair blowing ever so slightly in the wind. She seemed as if she were… trying to remember me?

A silent moment passed before she snapped her attention back to Link. "Y-yes, of course. F-follow me."

I nodded to the two Sheikah guards who stood at the base of the long stairway that led to where Impa supposedly now lived. Both gave me a welcoming, yet oddly suspicious look – the very definition of the cautious but hospitable way of the Sheikah.

"Grandmother, she's here!" Paya nearly screamed the moment we opened the double doors. I froze in the doorway behind Link, unsure of what to do, what to say, what to _think._

 _So Paya's her granddaughter!  
Goddesses how do I not let her old age rattle me?  
Do I just stand here or should I bow?  
Why does this Paya girl seem so attached to Link?  
Who did Impa end up marrying, anyway? _

I felt like I was trying to skim a book with nothing but blank pages. My breathing slowed and my heart raced.

"I-Impa?" I managed quietly. "Is that really you?" Dear Hylia it felt so wrong when it escaped my lips – like an insult rather than an innocent question.

But she just looked up at me slowly, her traditional Sheikah hat brim barely exposing her wrinkled and tired eyes.

"Yes, yes. It is me." She smiled genuinely as I felt hot tears slowly run down my cheeks.

I couldn't hold it back any longer and I ran to her, throwing my arms around her now tiny, feeble frame.

I cried. Unrelenting, uninhibited tears of joy, sadness, exhaustion, and misery all jumbled together into one sobbing mess. And I didn't even care that Link and Paya were watching. Impa just put her arms around me and let me cry, as hard and as much as I needed to.

* * *

That night, we sat on the deck near the general store, overlooking Lantern Lake. Impa sat behind me as she slowly braided my hair, her delicate hands working at half the pace they used to, but it felt much more calming now.

"How is Link doing?" Impa asked out of the blue. I stiffened. I honestly had no idea.

Impa gave a playful "hmpfh" before continuing her current braid. "You know as well as I do that he deserves to know."

I rolled my eyes to the witness of absolutely no one. "I just… can't, Impa. He's not the same Link I used to know."

She sighed, audibly this time, finishing the braid and tucking it softly behind my ear. "Just as stubborn as ever, I see." She placed her shaky hands on my shoulders, turning me to face her. "I may be old, Princess, but I am more all-knowing than I ever was before." She gave me a quick wink. "You and I both know what awakened your powers. It's about time he knows as well."

The pit that had been forming in my stomach had suddenly turned bottomless, endless, vast and dark. "I… I just need more time," I swallowed dryly, hoping, praying she understood.

But she looked towards the center of the village where Link was currently rounding up some feisty cuccos as the sun continued to set behind the mountains surrounding Kakariko Village. He was having a hard time with one of the male cuccos, scrambling to keep his hands on it as it continued to flap its wings and cry out.

I smiled a bit at the sight, glad to finally be seeing some simplicity, some everyday life. I noticed Paya near him, looking at him as she had since we first arrived in the village. That unmistakable look of admiration and longing I knew I betrayed one too many times in the past.

I turned back to Impa, trying to hide the conflict I knew raged behind my eyes. "It's been a long time, Impa," I tried to clarify, hoping she could read between the lines.

She sighed, looking me directly in the eyes now. "Do you really think a man only cares about _duty_ and _country_ when risking his life, day after day?" she asked quietly. "There's usually a motive, a _someone_ , driving him to be the best he can be." She cupped her hand around my face. "He may not even know it himself, but there's still something else driving everything he does. No amount of memory loss can change the heart."

I looked back to him, finally able to get the cucco into its pen. "You may be right, Impa," I said, defeated, "but it looks like I'm not the only one competing for that heart."

Paya visibly swooned as Link flashed a triumphant grin. His eyes soon wandered to where Impa and I sat, breaking out into an even brighter smile. I did my best to smile genuinely back, my nerves taking over when I sure as hell didn't want them to. I added an awkward wave before turning away, feeling as if I were a child caught up in the early stages of puppy love once again.

"I'm over a hundred years old, Impa!" I gasped. "Surely I should be able to figure out a way to act around men by now!"

Impa smiled, turning me slowly around so she could braid my hair more. "If you know the old Link, you'll be able to figure out the new one with ease. But you need to look past the triviality of memories and look into his _heart_ and his _mind_ for once."

I sighed. This was going to be tougher than thought.


	2. Paya's Diary

I'm trying to do everything as accurately to the game as I can. This means riding from place to place on horse and timing it, getting every single direction correct and locations visible from all of the places I describe. I want this to be as realistic as possible – as if Nintendo decided to make an anime of BotW's post-game…. *sobs*

Also, I apologize for the late update, I've been moving and, well, you know it sucks. But it's done! So I should be able to write a lot more frequently from now on. No worries!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Paya's Diary**

* * *

I sat in front of the Goddess statue in Kakariko Village praying, as I had done every night since our arrival five days ago.

One hundred years had passed, yet I found myself doing the same damn thing. But I didn't know what else to do. No one prepared me for how to go on after almost everyone I knew and loved had died. I found myself living in a land that had survived just fine without me, without my family.

So what was I supposed to do? I spent my entire life training to be the next ruler, taking course after course on law, diplomacy, war tactics, and economics. I took history, religion, geography, and science. My father hated it, but I took a keen interest in archaeology and herbology – but that didn't mean I had forgotten everything else I had learned. I had all of this knowledge and training – but for what purpose? Did the love my father and my ancestors have for Hyrule disappear with the ages as well?

I sighed, opening my eyes to look at the ground in front of me. I knelt on the stone path, my borrowed Sheikah outfit soaking at the knees.

But I could feel the tears starting as they always did – the silent sobs I did my best to hide. The tears fell, the pain was real, but I did my best not to show it.

When I had finally decided to leave my session of useless prayer, an unexpected figure had decided to block my path.

"Link," I said quietly, to which he nodded. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" I tried not to betray it, but my heart stopped beating whenever he was in my presence.

We had barely spoken since we arrived in Kakariko. I had spent most of the days talking to Impa, learning as much as I could about this new Hyrule, her life, and the lives of those I once knew. Link busied himself with helping the villagers harvest crops, catch cuccos, and perform other various mundane tasks. Paya followed him around more like a lovesick puppy than a lost dog, but I tried to not let it bother me.

I tried.

"You've been out here a long time," he stated, rather emotionless; his fierce gaze the only betrayal of any sort of emotion.

I quickly rose from my prayer position to face him, my blood warming with each passing moment. "I'm not sure why it matters. Shouldn't you be off with Paya somewhere?" I quickly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear out of nervousness. That was _not_ what I wanted to say.

But I had said it. And he stared.

It felt as if a tremor began deep within the earth, shaking my very core. I began to tremble for some reason, aware that the earthquake was much more mental than physical at that moment.

But he had already started to avert eye contact with me, and I found myself stumbling over words as if I had never heard them spoken aloud before.

"I- I mean, you just…" I barely managed, "she just… you know…" Holy Goddesses, was I just some babbling idiot or was I the former future ruler of this entire kingdom? I was acting like I had some sort of teenage _crush_ …

Oh dear Hylia.

I had been trying not to remember. I knew exactly what it was but I swear, I _tried._ One hundred years had passed, had it not? He was different; I was different. We both looked like we were still seventeen but… how do you come back from that? The death? The pain? The utter despair? The _one hundred years?_

Pardon my improper language, but memories or not, your mind does not forget shit like that.

I was quiet. He was quiet. We both looked at one another, as if we were simultaneously trying to read one another's thoughts.

He sighed deeply, as if it were a low growl, before heading off up the hill of the village towards the apple tree and the Sheikah shrine that overlooked the village. I often saw him up there, alone, eating an apple or two and staring out over the village or beyond. I made a rash movement forward to follow him, but I suddenly pulled myself back, knowing all too well he intended to be alone.

And Link was alone.

He rather preferred it that way. He was always the silent, non-talkative type, even after I finally got him to open up to me. Sure, we talked of horse care and hunting techniques, maybe a bit of cooking lessons and insect identification, but he was always rather reserved. I always wondered why that was, as he seemed to be so passionate and dedicated to the knighthood and the responsibilities it entailed. He finally told me about his father, being the brave, much-awarded knight, and trying to live up to his reputation.

The moment he told me those feelings, I began to feel a closeness to him that I couldn't understand. I was finally able to understand his hesitations, his reserved passion much better than I had ever before. Maybe I even began to think of him as a kindred spirit. Or… dare I say, a friend.

But that time was short lived. Not much time after we began to connect, Ganon finally decided to make his grand appearance. However, I had seen too much of the softer side of Link; experienced too much of his compassionate virtues and grandiose heroics to belay the feelings that had already bubbled up inside of me.

I was falling in love with him, that I knew.

And it took a century of contemplating and remembering to recall just how strong those feelings were.

But I didn't go after him. I could feel my hands clenching subconsciously at my sides as I headed back towards Impa's house. I ignored all eye contact with the Sheikah villagers I passed, choosing instead to stare at my feet.

It's not like it mattered. No one had revealed who I truly was yet. To the villagers I was just another traveler, someone Link met on one of his many journeys throughout Hyrule. To be honest, it was almost enjoyable being treated like everyone else. There were no expectations or judgments passed without a second's hesitation.

I made my way up the stairs and into the large building. Impa sat in her usual position, her eyes closed in deep meditation. Paya sat quietly kneeling next to her, lost in her daily prayers.

"I can feel the conflict within you, Zelda," she said calmly, her eyes never opening. I stopped before reaching her, trying to collect and organize my thoughts.

"It's nothing, Impa. I promise."

Paya opened her eyes, turning her head to look at me ever so slightly. Her hands were still raised in prayer but I knew she was now much more interested in this conversation.

I stiffened a bit, silently willing myself to have more courage and determination. "I am merely contemplating the state of Hyrule after my absence."

Yes, that was it. I was preoccupied, stressed out maybe. Hyrule was my number one duty, not… some _boy._ He was just clogging my thoughts because maybe, one hundred years ago, I had fallen in love with him. But! Now, he had just saved my life and rescued the land I was devoted to protect…

Ah. Yeah…

Well, that's understandable then. But it was just these newfound emotions I was feeling after one hundred years of solitude. Everything was so new and refreshing! I reveled in the day-to-day tasks that Paya and Impa undertook when they cleaned their laundry, made their meals, or even tidied their beds after a restful night's sleep. It was difficult for me to distinguish between the normal and the exuberant.

Impa had been silent this whole time, respectfully letting me gather and decipher my thoughts. But Paya had turned to face the two of us fully, keenly intent on watching how our conversation would play out.

But there was nothing to watch!

"Impa, I know you are concerned, but I would very much like to rest a bit." She hadn't spoken since her first question, but her knowing eyes had said enough. I nodded to Paya, as I had been staying on a futon in her bedroom since I arrived.

She flushed furiously for some reason before bowing intensely. "O-of course, Princess!"

The antiquated title really wasn't necessary.

I stood quickly, finding my way to the stairs as swiftly as possible, gliding up the steps in one fluid motion. I really needed to lie down, think about things, mull a few of my thoughts over.

I tucked myself into my futon near Paya's bed, my face flushing hot with what was either embarrassment or shame – I couldn't tell which. But I stared at the ceiling trying to discern my next move.

A while later, I awoke to an odd shuffling at the table in the room. My blurry vision made out the slim figure of a blue-clad man, furiously flipping through the pages of a book.

"Ah, you're finally awake," came the muffled voice of the Champion of Hyrule. He was leaning rather casually in a chair at Paya's desk as my eyes and ears came to. I pushed myself up on my elbows, glancing at the desk as I propped myself up.

There was a book open on the table.

"We're about to have dinner downstairs," he said rather quietly, "I mean, if you are feeling well enough." His eyes were sparkling in a way they hadn't in one hundred years and I could find myself only nodding dumbly in response.

He stood to leave, before slowly turning back to me. "You know, there's a lot more to this place than it seems." He began to glance around to the walls and ceilings, his eyes shifting quickly as if they were hiding something. "I bet there are a few things worth looking into here."

I stared at him blankly.

"In terms of research, might I add," he most certainly added, the shiver of a smile hovering at the corner of his lips. His eyes were darting towards the desk and the mysteriously open book, but I did my best not to acknowledge.

"I shall be down shortly. Thank you." My voice was stoic and strong – exactly how a princess needed to be.

He left with a silent nod, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the book. He almost seemed he was… hinting at something? Encouraging me to look?

No. Definitely not. The Link that I knew was neither subtle nor secretive. He either said what was on his mind or he said nothing at all.

But it wouldn't hurt to look.

I quickly glanced around the room ensuring no signs of Link or Paya were present. Once I was certain of my desolate state, I crept over to the book that had been so precariously opened in front of me.

 _"I spoke to Grandmother about what's been weighing on my mind lately. For the first time... my heart knows what it means to love. Though it may be a love that is never shared or returned, just having it for myself is gift enough. Seeing him brings me great joy... I bet he has that effect on everyone. I have only gratitude toward him for showing me what it's like to feel this way about someone."_

My blood felt cold for some reason. This was wrong. Terribly wrong. What was I doing reading someone else's diary, for Hylia's sakes?! I quickly ran back to my futon and threw my blankets around me, trying to cover up my shame.

She was in love with him. Okay, yes, that was rather obvious, but I violated her privacy! Horribly.

So why the hell would Link have wanted me to read that?!

My heart stopped. Oh goddesses. He was going to marry her. And this was his clever way of telling me?!

I threw on my borrowed Sheikah clothes, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I raced down the stairs to find Impa, Paya, and Link sitting quietly eating dinner. The three of them turned towards me and my not-so-grand entrance, causing my heart to only beat faster. Link and Paya were sitting next to each other.

Why? Why was this happening?

I looked from Link to Paya and then back to Link. Paya looked utterly confused but I could see the sparkle of a smile in Link's eyes. He looked at me rather intently before I could see a smile start to form on his face, which he immediately tried to cover up by shoving his bowl in his face.

"Good evening, Impa, Paya," I said quickly. "I apologize for oversleeping."

Impa nodded and took another bite. "Don't be silly, Zelda. You deserve that rest more than anyone."

I looked back to Link who was clearly amused by something. Okay, that was it. I cleared my throat loudly. "Link, may I speak to you for a moment?" His smile faded. "In private."

I led him outside to the porch that surrounded Impa's house. His hands were behind his back and his eyes were flitting around as if he were unsure of what was going on.

"So… you wanted to talk to me about something?" He stood about five feet away from me and I could tell he was uncomfortable coming any closer. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I feel like I should be asking you if you want to tell _me_ something."

He glanced around again and pursed his lips emphatically as if he were thinking hard. "No."

"No?" I repeated. I began to tap my foot. _What is wrong with me? I'm being ridiculous! I'm acting as if he were a child that misbehaved! Just calm down._ I took another deep breath. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, shaking my head, "I really don't know what's gotten into me."

Link's eyes grew soft as he studied my face. He was the best at staring inquisitively yet calmly whenever I was upset. It used to make me more angry, especially early on when I did my absolute best to hate him. But after we had grown closer on our travels, it began to comfort me. At that moment, however, I didn't know how to feel.

"Did you read it?" he suddenly asked. I slowly looked at him.

"Did I read what?" Oh, I wasn't giving up that easily.

"What was on the table."

I shrugged. "Read what on the table?"

"The book." His left eye was twitching.

"There were lots of books. You'll have to be more specific."

"The one that was open!"

Hah, he was getting frustrated now. Serves him right. "I don't just go around reading other people's personal musings, Champion." Apparently I did. "What could have been so important that I should betray the trust of a good friend by reading her spill her heart out?"

"Aha!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining. "You did read it!" Wow, this was probably the most emotion he had ever displayed in front of me.

"No, I did not." Now I was lying? "I wouldn't dare read someone else's diary."

"Then how did you know it was a diary?"

I pursed my lips. My face was hot. My cheeks were blazing like the sands of the Gerudo Desert. "Well, fine. I did. You clearly wanted me to! So congratulations, Hero of Hyrule. It looks like you can finally stop being my appointed knight and focus on a girl who you might actually care about."

That was… uncalled for.

He furrowed his brows. I couldn't tell if he was angry or thinking way too much. Both were bad. But he never took his eyes off of mine.

"I'm going for a walk," he said before turning quickly and heading north out of the main area of the village.

A part of me flinched, wanting to go after him. But it was my own damn fault. I had jumped to fifty million different conclusions after reading that goddess-forsaken diary of Paya's that I truly had no idea how Link felt.

And I was supposed to be in _love_ with him? That's a joke. No one who loves someone treats them like that.

I watched him go as the sun silently crept higher in the sky. A gentle breeze picked up, causing the _ewa_ atop the entrance shrines to dance and ring.

We hadn't fought like that in one hundred years. And he certainly didn't deserve it! Not after everything he had done for me, my people, and for all of Hyrule.

But the mere thought of him being with anyone else just…

"Zelda, may I see you for a moment?" came the small, frail voice of my dear friend.

I turned back towards Impa's house to find her smiling with compassion as she leaned tiredly against a rail post.

"Of course, Impa," I replied, returning the smile. I soon followed her inside, where I found ourselves alone, even from the company of Impa's dear granddaughter.

"So you know Paya is in love with Link?" she suddenly blurted, as she made her way, slowly, back to her usual kneeling location.

My eyes grew wide, but I shook it off quickly. "Of course I know. Doesn't everyone?" I wasn't sure if that was rhetorical or an actual question, but it escaped my lips nonetheless.

"And how does Link feel?" she asked as she knelt down, positioning herself for her duties of the rest of the day. Her large hat jingled as she settled in, making me wonder just how much that thing must have weighed.

I glanced around the room again, trying to ascertain if we were truly alone. "Well, I would imagine he would…" I began, coughing slightly, "Of course your granddaughter Paya is very…" I took a deep breath. "She is very lovely and he is very lucky to have her."

Impa closed her eyes and smiled. "You didn't answer the question, Princess."

No, I didn't. Because I hadn't bothered to let him speak, much less think. But why would he have wanted me to see it in the first place?

She sighed, deeply, might I add. "Yes, my granddaughter is very taken with your Champion. But I have been watching him these last few months and he is rather… unfazed." She smirked. _Smirked!_ "I don't believe the feelings you've discovered are mutual."

My mouth hung slightly open, to which I quickly remedied. I straightened myself up as any woman of high birth would do, shaking off any signs of uncomfortableness or instability.

"Well, I appreciate your time, Impa, as always." I closed my eyes and breathed. "It's about time I started planning my next journey."

She whispered something inaudible under her breath and I tried my best to ignore it.

"Zelda," she said a little louder now, "I do have something for you." I turned to her quizzically as she slowly sauntered off to one of the cabinets along the wall.

A flash of blue made me realize immediately what it was.

"I have been keeping this safe for almost one hundred years," she said quietly, her mind clearly lost in a memory. "I had hope that one day you would return and continue on with your research."

She held up the folded pile as high as she could for me, but I was frozen. I hadn't expected to wear, much less even _see,_ something so pertinent to my past ever again. But there it was, held up on a pedestal for all to see.

"I know you may have some hesitations, Princess," Impa began before trailing off.

It was silent. She stared at the floor. I stared at the clothing.

But I eventually found myself brushing it off. "This is perfect, Impa," I found myself saying. "I cannot thank you enough. You have no idea how much this means to me." She really didn't. No one did.

Her smile was so genuine, so pure. My mouth hung open, ready to tell her how confused, hurt, and pained it made me feel. But I restrained. "Seeing this only brings me hope for what lies ahead for the people of Hyrule and beyond. It is a symbol of perseverance and dedication to the greater good that has lasted for thousands of years."

My eye twitched slightly but I controlled it, flashing a dignified blink in its stead.

Was the entire population of this once-great country attending this personal interaction? Dear Hylia, it sure felt like it.

"Well, Princess, shall we continue on our journey, then?" Link was standing in the doorway, his hands raised in a clapping position.

Dear Nayru.

"I-I'll be right back," I said more quickly than was reasonably possible. I ran up the stairs to Paya's bedroom, tearing off my Sheikah clothing and reveling in the feel of my old, dated research outfit.

It fit like a glove.

I almost wished it didn't. Like I had gained a million pounds or grown 12 inches or… _something._ But the goddess Hylia had protected me just as I had wished. I was still seventeen – so was Link. We were just as we were one hundred years ago on that day that would change the world forever.

He was in blue. I was in blue. My heart and my head ached for the same lost past.

But this was a time to start over.

"Are you ready to go, Princess?" he asked casually, extending a gentle hand towards me as I straightened out my tunic.

I calmly turned towards him – my face determined to take on whatever may be in front of us.

"Yes, I think I am," I responded – my voice as calm and collected as ever.

 _Soon,_ I told myself.

 _But not yet._

* * *

 **\- KnT**

 _ **A/N: If you are wondering why Link did what he did, it's all part of the story. Remember, this is from Zelda's point of view so you know what she knows. :)**_


	3. To Zora's Domain

Thank you so so so so much for all of the favorites and follows and reviews. You have no idea how much it means to me! Most people scoff at the idea of a first-person story, but I really feel like it can get you fully immersed into the story as one of the characters themselves.

Zelda is rarely the subject and I really feel like she has a story to tell after everything she went through 100 years ago, at the present, and especially the time in-between.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – To Zora's Domain**

* * *

I had refrained from asking him about the diary as we traveled from Kakariko back out to the Saharashla Slope. The sight of the fields and fields of Silent Princesses stunned me into absolute silence, whether it was in awe, relief, or utter hope. But I kept quiet nonetheless, as Link seemed to be rather quiet about the sight as well. Perhaps it was the defeat of Ganon that spurred their growth? Perhaps we would never know.

Or perhaps the issue was waiting for a brilliant scientist to take the helm.

We were halfway to the Rikoka Hills when our horses stopped, clearing my mind of the precious flowers, and taking in the overwhelming view of the Lanayru Wetlands and beyond.

I still hadn't gotten used to my horse. Link had brought me him only a few days prior, declaring he was a descendent of my very own horse from one hundred years ago. Sure, he was white, with a blonde mane and regal manner to match but…was he really? So much time had passed that I – ashamedly – forgotten how my own horse felt to ride.

For some reason, with all of the emotions running through me about Link, Paya, and the unmistakable aura of awkwardness, I felt the need to clear the air and focus on something new.

I hopped off my horse, staring at the remnants of Hyrule Castle. "We'll make our way to Zora's Domain," I stated calmly, as if he knew exactly where we were going.

But I took a moment to look, to really _look_ at the Sheikah slate. Vah Ruta was no longer functioning.

"Divine Beast Vah Ruta… looks like it stopped working…" I said quietly, examining the Sheikah device in my hands. The once glowing beacon at the heart of Zora's Domain and all of Lanayru had slowly faded into a silent icon on the screen before me. "Let's investigate the situation."

I tried my best to convey a look of utmost determination. I turned away from him and towards my new horse, but my feet began to slow. Something I had forgotten slowly crept into my memory.

"Mipha's father…" I solemnly remembered, "I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure."

I could almost feel Link giving me a… look? Of some kind? Out of the corner of his bright blue eyes.

"Although Ganon is gone for now," I added, "there is still so much more for us to do." I sighed. "And so many painful memories that we must bear. I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together…. We can restore Hyrule to its former glory."

Yes. I really did believe that.

"Perhaps… even beyond," I added slowly. "But it all must start with us."

Without a second's hesitation, I started for my new horse. "Let's be off," I called to my companion, trying to bury every feeling, every sense of compassion or morose within the depths of my soul. I headed towards my horse, my young, willing steed, ready to take on the next adventure.

But a realization caught the back of my mind like whiplash.

"I… can no longer hear the voice inside the sword," I began, unsure of where the statement even came from. "I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past 100 years…"

I turned to Link, for some reason, to gage his reaction.

But he stood there, stoically and as calm as ever.

"I'm surprised to admit it…" I found myself suddenly blabbing, "But I can accept that."

And I smiled. I _smiled_ like I hadn't smiled in one hundred years. I felt freed, released of the bonds of the duties of a Princess and the servant of the Goddess Hylia. I was Zelda once more, free to live her life without the confines of the whispers of the Master Sword and the restrictions of the duties and responsibilities of the Princess of Hyrule.

I was happy.

* * *

We traveled northwest as if we were headed for the Wetland Stable once again, but we cut east to curve around the Millenio Sandbar. Link and I remained relatively quiet despite my nagging thoughts to ask him just what had happened with the whole diary situation. But I had hoped in the back of my mind that he would be the one to discuss it with me instead of the other way around.

He stayed silent, so I tried to push it from my mind.

We arrived on our horses in the midst of an abandoned homestead. I took out the Sheikah slate to see if it may say what it once was called but there was…nothing.

No name. No trace. No memory.

I looked over to Link who sat emotionless in the saddle of Epona. He was either trying to block out a memory or trying to remember one – the stoic look on his face betrayed both.

I looked back to the slate. Still… nothing.

Had there been a vast homestead here? Connecting the Castle and the fields beyond to the great riches in Lanayru? I wracked my brain trying to remember, but I could have sworn I had never come this way in my life. We had always gone around the wetlands, avoiding the dangers that lurked among the isles.

I glanced around me, taking in the marsh, the trees, the small stretches of land. Occasionally, there would be a splash, and Link would swing around on Epona, ready to fight. But it always turned out to be a fish, a frog, or a lone heron.

"Let's keep moving forward," I suggested when Link remained relatively still. "I'm sure any remaining enemies would be pretty weakened after Ganon's defeat." I raised my eyebrows to him, ushering him into believing what I was saying. Goddesses, I had no idea, but I truly believed it and hoped that he did too.

He quickly turned back to me and the road ahead, a look of confidence once again spread across his face. "Let's go," he said quietly.

He lead me through the ruins of Goponga Village, a town I very much remembered for exporting fleet-lotus seeds to Hyrule Market. I remembered soldiers used to flood the stands at the market, trying their best to cash in on anything that could help them move quicker than their enemies.

But I always pretended I didn't notice, secretly burying many thoughts of quickly running away from the duties of being a Princess and living my life as an archaeologist and scientist…

No. That was wrong. That went against everything my family stood for… fought for… _died_ for.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

 _No use focusing on the past, Zelda. Start thinking about the here. The now._

I shook it off.

"I trust you know your way through these wetlands, Champion of Hyrule?" I looked over to Link who sat proudly on his mare.

He looked over to me briefly. "I do, but you may want to prepare yourself."

I gave him a quizzical look as he led us through Mercay Island. It was then that I spotted the unmistakable feature of Bokoblin architecture expanding its way across the Zora River.

"And _that_ is the best way for us to cross the river?" I gasped, unable to process the thought of trotting through enemy territory unarmed.

"Well, yeah," he said nonchalantly, as if it were the most logical statement ever spoken. "It will lead us right up the northern side of Zora River and over Inogo Bridge.

But he led us across the rickety timbers that comprised of enemy construction, sure that a Lizalfos or Moblin was surely to spring out of the river at any moment.

But nothing came.

"See?" he said casually from a few feet in front of me. "I took care of the problem a while ago. Nothing to worry about."

*SWOOSH*

An arrow landed in the wooden post adjacent to my extremely startled head. "LINK!" I screamed, unable to control myself. He shot in front of me on Epona, his bow drawn. My own mare dashed northeastward, towards the unknown assailant. I gripped helplessly to my white horse, desperate for Link to do something, _anything_ to stop whatever in Hylia's name was going on. But my horse raced ever eastward, frightened and spooked, intending to get as far away from those cursed wetlands as possible.

But no sooner had we started our dead sprint ahead, had Link and Epona rushed in front of us again, cutting us off just before a substantial fork in the road.

"And where might you be heading, Princess?" Link said casually, a small quirk in his right brow.

A deep blush came creeping up inside me, mostly due to extreme terror and absolute hysteria. "Heading?" I repeated. "Where might I be heading, Champion?" I spat back at him. "Well, I almost had my head blown clean off back there and you're wondering where I'm running off to?" I glared at him, unafraid for the first time to stare my bright emerald eyes into his sky blue ones.

With our horses both halted on the dirt path, he took the time to gesture wildly behind us towards the wetlands and the places I swore I would never return to, no matter how disrespectful it may be. But I looked towards the Lizalfos and Bokoblin ruins, an eerie silence lingering at the forefront of my mind, begging me to ask… so what was it?

"A lone Bokoblin," Link answered without question. "I took him out quickly" he said slyly, securing his bow again to his back, "I'd say he was the only one left in these parts."

And he was correct. After the startling moment with the shots fired from nowhere, there were no more surprises. We trotted across the Inogo Bridge, then up and down the hilly landscape of the Lanayru province, following the river ever north and east, until we finally caught a glimpse of Zora's Domain once we finally approached Luto's Crossing.

I had been there, long ago, when I had reached out to Mipha to become the Champion of the Zora, the Pilot of Vah Ruta. Her brother… what was his name… Siden? Sodin? Sidon! Yes, Sidon.

I could almost see that bright, confident smile plastered across his face, as if it were yesterday. He was such a small lad then – caring, exuberant, and full of childish wonder.

Of course, I knew from watching over Link and his travels that Prince Sidon had grown. But to what extent, I was most certainly unaware. My visions of what had perspired over the last one hundred years were faint, wispy images of things I was never truly meant to understand. But I did my best to piece them together. A Zora. A Goron. A Gerudo. A Rito. I could understand as much of the context as was reasonable despite the extenuating circumstances and I hoped that Link only understood.

"We'll make our way across the bridge and wind our way down Ruto Mountain and then across the Great Zora Bridge." He turned to me, fully breaking me of my past, hazed thoughts. "Princess?"

I snapped back. "Yes, of course." I wasn't ready. Dear Hylia. I needed… more time. I and everyone else who ever lived and breathed in the great land of Hylia for the past one hundred years knew that Mipha, the late older sister of the supposedly extremely handsome Prince Sidon, had been helplessly and unabashedly in love with Link.

But what did it even matter? I shut my mouth and followed him down the winding trails that eventually led us across the Great Zora Bridge and into the heart of Zora's Domain. My goal was to investigate a scientific matter. Nothing more.

Not many of the Zora cared once they spotted Link, merely smiling and nodded at his growing figure. But the moment any of the Zora saw me, they became nervous and uncertain, babbling about random memories they had when they were children.

What was going on?

We left our horses near the bridge at the front of the domain, instead walking silently through the low waters that ran through the regal and ancient architecture.

My heart stopped as we approached a large statue of a young Zora woman.

"Is that…?" I asked under my breath, knowing full well he could finish my question. Link didn't look at me, but instead nodded confidently.

Suddenly, a large red figure emerged from behind the statue – a familiar, wide smile spread across his regal features.

"Link! Always good to see you!" His arms were wide and welcoming. Once his eyes found mine, however, I saw his eyes lower slightly, as if he were searching for a memory, and his arms began to lower towards his sides.

"Your grace?" he whispered finally, seemingly unsure of his own voice. My lips began to quiver at the recognition.

"P-Prince Sidon," I replied, trying my best to keep it together. He had been a _boy_ when I last saw him. A child. And here he was – tall, regal, and over one hundred years old.

"You haven't aged a day, Princess," he began, his eyes still sparkling with a memory.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, relaxing myself if only just a bit. "A blessing and a curse, Prince Sidon." I looked over to Link beside me, catching a glimpse of the most curious expression on his face before it disappeared into the stoic Link I was so used to.

I threw him a confused glance before he started forwards, breaking his silence. "Prince Sidon, we noticed that there may be something going on with Vah Ruta."

Yep. All business now. Something was clearly bothering him, but now was not the time.

"Tell us, has the Divine Beast been acting strangely lately?" he added.

Prince Sidon scrunched his face up slightly, obviously trying to recall something. He squinted his before finally looking back down to us, his eyes turning wide in realization. "About a week ago, Vah Ruta was extremely vocal. However, come to think of it, she's been rather quiet the past few days." His foot began to tap, splashing small waves of water over my already-soaked boots. "I wonder if she may be the reason the water has been so frigid lately."

I looked to Link, who also seemed to be in deep thought. The water felt cold, sure, but it was autumn now and wasn't the water always rather cold? I certainly didn't spend my days swimming in the Zora rivers to know what was cold or not, so I trusted Prince Sidon knew what he was talking about.

"Do you think it would be safe for us to investigate the situation?" I implored, the scientist in me growing more and more curious about what could possibly be happening.

Prince Sidon glanced to his left, towards the East Reservoir Lake where I knew Vah Ruta once roamed. "With Calamity Ganon gone, I can't be too sure," he said quietly before turning back to me and Link, "but my gut tells me she is sick."

Sick? How could a machine be sick?

A smile once again spread across his face. "If the Princess and Savior of Hyrule wish it, I shall surely accompany you to the beast." How was he always so cheerful? And positive?

I glanced over to Link, a stoic look of determination the only thing evident on his face.

"Besides," Prince Sidon added, "I know my sister would be glad to have me helping her one true love again."

Prince Sidon's face was determined

Link's face was blank.

Mine was on fire.

"Let's go," Link blurted awkwardly. Link, Champion of Hyrule, was fumbling with his words and being _awkward._

Oh dear Hylia.

* * *

It was eerily silent as we made our way towards the grand staircase that lead up to the reservoir. Prince Sidon was smiling and bobbing his head back and forth, as if he were humming a tune in his mind. Link walked straight and rigid. I trailed behind, watching both of them and the odd behavior that had just ensued.

Prince Sidon brought up Mipha.

And her obvious infatuation with Link.

Who I was apparently in love with.

Nothing awkward about it. No weird situations whatsoever. Just a man, a woman, and a man-fish who may or may not find me attractive?

Okay, no. We were not going to go there. Why did it matter to me if someone, or anyone for that matter, was flirting with me? Wasn't I well over a hundred years old? I should be past the pettiness of teenage crushes by now, no matter what my biological age may say.

Nope. Just… no.

"So, Prince Sidon," I began, "have there been any other weird happenings around here since Ganon was defeated?"

Happenings? Also, what? Why was I talking about nothing with him? Oh no.

I was flirting.

Terribly, yes, but I was trying. For some reason.

Link glanced back to me slightly, but I felt something rise in my chest in response. Pride? Anticipation? Dare I say, _excitement?_

I swallowed heavily, awaiting a response.

"Mostly just the cold waters, Princess," he stated factually, staring ever straight ahead. "Although the change in temperatures has brought less and less fish down into the domain as of late."

 _As of late?_ So formal. Something Link would never say.

I looked over to the Prince of Zoras, who was looking fondly over at Link. I sighed and dropped my head, realizing my flirtatious attempts were fruitless.

Wait.

That look.

I knew that look.

It was the same look Mipha gave Link.

* * *

"Princess?" I heard from miles away. I could feel my feet frozen to the ground as sounds and visions blurred around me. Nothing was real anymore. This wasn't real. There was no way it could be.

Link was staring back at me curiously. Both of them were. "Yes?" I said, fully feeling the cold touch of the earth upon my feet, chilling me to my core. Was this really how it felt to be jealous?

"You're standing in freezing water, Zelda," Link said calmly, his eyes searching mine. He was holding his hand out to me, and I took it without question.

"Yes, of course," I responded robotically. _What is going on with me?_ I was standing on the once-visible dock that stretched out into the reservoir, now covered by the ever-rising waters. I gripped Link's hand tightly as he led me back towards the higher area of the platform.

"Are you sure you're alright, Zelda?" Link was still holding my hand.

And he called me Zelda again.

A low rumbling from across the lake shook me from whatever strange trance I had been in. I immediately let go of Link's hand, quickly reaching for the Sheikah slate.

"Is that Vah Ruta?" I gasped, holding the slate in front of me and willing it into action.

Prince Sidon was standing next to me, his fists balled in a state of extreme determination. His eyes were transfixed on the looming figure of a large elephant, the random spark or two the only light that gave way to her massive shadow.

"She's malfunctioning," Prince Sidon finally said. "Something must have messed with her internal mechanisms."

I looked over to him baffled. "How do you know?"

He finally looked down to me. "Because I've known Vah Ruta my entire life, Princess. She may be no longer infected by Calamity Ganon, but I fear she and the other guardians are suffering from something far worse."

I scrunched my brow trying to understand what he meant. Link finally looked back to us, an urgent concern growing in his eyes.

I quickly brought the Sheikah slate back up in front of me, searching for the glowing figures of the other three Divine Beasts.

Vah Medoh. Vah Naboris. Vah Rudania. They're lights were fading slowly, right before my eyes, until finally no light remained.

Prince Sidon glanced solemnly between the two of us. "They're dying."

* * *

 **-KnT (brigette)**


	4. To Goron City

THANK YOU! I'm weeping at the amount of reviews, favorites, and follows.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – To Goron City**

* * *

It was cold. Much colder than it should be at the onset of autumn. Vah Ruta, the strong, sturdy, yet elegant mechanical elephant, sat silent and motionless in the East Reservoir. Her lights had gone out, as if they never were alight to begin with.

I looked to Link, who was staring into the distance at the Divine Beast, his eyes clearly asking questions that his voice could not.

"Dying?" I finally spoke aloud. It apparently had taken several minutes for me to respond to the statement the Zora Prince had proclaimed. "But how?"

The Divine Beasts had been alive for over ten thousand years – from the time Ganon was last sealed away. The Sheikah technology had lasted for this long, why the sudden change?

"They're purpose has been served," Prince Sidon said almost robotically, as if he were programmed to say it. Link and I both looked over to him, a great and solemn expression having overtaken his masculine features.

"But Ganon was finally destroyed," Link finally said. "What other purpose could they serve now?"

Prince Sidon and I joined together in a collective gape. The Divine Beasts were part of Hyrule! They existed for thousands of years to protect us all! How could they just… die?

But neither of us were saying anything. Link instead gazed back at me with deep eyes, trying his best to understand.

To remember.

* * *

"I knew there must be some things you didn't quite remember," I found myself saying absentmindedly once Link and I were alone. Prince Sidon had returned to Zora's Domain in order to consult the advice of the Elders.

Link stared forward, out into the vastness of the East Reservoir. The waters were still and dark, as were only reasonable in the dark silence of twilight. It must have been close to midnight and I could feel myself growing weary. I was still not quite used to this whole sleep/awake cycle and reveled in the quiet hours of the night.

We sat quietly on one of the stone benches overlooking the reservoir, our hands close. So incredibly close. I felt the urge to take his rugged hands in mind and squeeze them, assure him that everything was going to be alright.

But I felt that chill, that inevitable distance between us that I couldn't quite explain.

And our hands never touched.

I was frozen, lost deep and dark in memories of earlier days – days long since passed that still haunted me with every step I took.

Link was popular. He was quiet, sure, but he was kind. He was handsome. He had a way with the ladies and made friends with all of the soldiers. He was naturally charismatic and was genuinely… nice.

I looked over to him out of the corner of my eye. He was still in a trance – staring into the large reservoir's expanse with a deep expression on his face.

He was thinking about Mipha.

I stood up, the jealousy almost consuming me. "I think I will head back to Zora's Domain, Link" I said quickly. "We both need a restful night's sleep before we continue on our journey."

I started towards the grand staircase that led down the west side of the reservoir. My hands were clenched but slightly shaky, the resolve on my face only quivering a bit in the high moonlight.

And I knew Link was following me. I had grown unaccustomed to what he believed to be "silent". Since he had become my appointed knight, I learned the way the leaves rustled, the grass blew, and the sound the wind made when he tried to act inconspicuously.

But I tried not to let him notice. I quickly fled down the stairs, taking two steps at a time when I could. I had almost made it when a hunched Zora figure at the bottom of the stairs stopped me in my tracks.

Link, too, I found out, had stopped, as he hadn't expected this appearance either. He stumbled into the back of me and I quickly grabbed him by the wrist, swinging him around the stairs in front of me only for him to land next to me. My eyes were wide, begging him not to say a word.

And he hadn't.

Link and I stood side by side as we peered down to the not one, but two figures below. The Zora figure I recognized almost immediately as being one of the oldest members of the Zora – Muzu. And standing in front of him was none other than a member of the Ganon-worshipping Yiga Clan.

"It is the will of Master Koga," the Yiga membered asserted to the elder Zora. "Either the Divine Beasts work for the Yiga and the Almighty Ganon," he spat, "or they do not work at all."

Muzu stood rigid and as tall as he could, despite his age. He was refusing to let the Yiga member past him and up into the domain of Vah Ruta, but both Link and I knew it wouldn't be long. We hid in the comfortable shelter of one of the massive columns that supported the East Reservoir Dam. I nodded to him slowly and he proceeded to draw his bow.

But Prince Sidon suddenly ran up behind the Yiga member, startling both Link and myself. Link's bow released prematurely as he tried to lower his weapon, simultaneously piercing me in the left arm as I faced him.

"Link?" I said quietly before my vision blurred as I fell backwards down the reservoir staircase.

I heard yelling and the sudden pain on the back of my head, my arms, and my legs.

Then everything went black.

* * *

A faint orange glow hung in the sky as I slowly opened my eyes. A sharp pain shot up from my left shoulder and I quickly gave up on trying to move it. My eyes adjusted slowly to my surroundings, quickly realizing I was back in the elegant architecture of Zora's Domain.

"Princess?"

I squeezed my eyes shut… hard… trying to think of who could possibly have said my name. My heart leapt slightly at the thought of Link, waiting heroically by my bedside, until I realized it was a woman.

I winced before opening my eyes for the first time. A tall Zora woman, much the same coloration as Mipha and Sidon, was standing over me, a hot towel in her hands.

A tall blue Zora appeared next to her, his eyes gazing from me to her in silent concern. "Are you feeling alright, Princess Zelda?"

She must have noticed the confused expression on my face.

"I'm Kodah, Your Grace," she said calmly. "I knew Link over 100 years ago when he used to visit the Domain."

My face flushed.

AGAIN?

But the blue Zora quickly noticed my horrified expression. "And I'm Kayden, Princess. I'm Kodah's husband."

A brief air of relaxation swept through the room as I realized finally… SOMEONE wasn't attracted to Link.

"Yes," Kodah continued, "Linny and I were so little when we first met. I have such fond memories of him as a child."

The expression on my face was blank, I was sure of it.

 _Linny?!_

It was then that the man, the hero, the _Linny_ in question decided to make his grand appearance.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Link's voice betrayed only a slight display of concern. He looked to me anxiously, obviously searching for an acceptance of an apology he hadn't quite made yet. His bright blue eyes were staring deeply into mine.

I looked away.

"Yes, I'm fine."

No, I wasn't.

"I'm really sorry, Zelda." I could tell by his voice that he was, but there was something nagging at the back of my mind.

What was it?

Oh.

Yes.

 _He shot me!_

Of all the people in the world I was supposed to trust, my own _appointed knight_ shot me in a moment of shock and weakness!

My jaw was glued shut.

Link gave Kodah and Kayden a quiet look and they suddenly left the inn. We were alone.

He sat quietly by my bedside, obviously trying hard to come up with something, anything to say to me. I winced as I realized I was trying to straighten myself up in bed, perhaps look more regal and commanding. My arm was almost useless in that moment and I thanked Hylia that it wasn't the hand I wrote with.

"Please, let me at least apologize." His eyes were pleading, searching, hoping I would respond. I sighed, trying to search my thoughts for a reason, any explanation at all, as to why a knight would accidently shoot his own charge.

The sun was shining bright now, flooding the small room of the Zora inn with a golden light. I felt him looking at me intensely as I tried to focus on the beginnings of a routine Zora day. The fishermen were hauling in their catch up the great, regal waterfalls that lined the domain. Several children were awake, laughing and running alongside their fathers and mothers as the morning catch was reeled in.

"I was… careless," he started, his eyes quickly trying to avoid mine. "I was not as focused as I should have been, and I am truly sorry."

I closed my eyes and sighed again.

He was completely missing the point.

Link got up to leave, clearly ashamed of what had transpired. And I would have let him leave, if only to appease his great sense of selflessness.

But he was being a child.

"Link, stop," I demanded as he tried to make his way out of the Zora inn. He halted in the doorway, ever the obedient knight, but had decided not to turn towards me. "As your princess and appointed charge, I order you to remain by my bedside."

He still didn't turn to look at me. He was frozen in the doorway. And I was frozen under my sheets.

I never, _ever,_ wished to pull rank on Link but he was testing my patience with every passing moment. What was going on with him? Why had he been so strange back in Kakariko and why was he being so distant and formal now? Hadn't we been through enough together to have, I don't know, some inkling of a friendship?

But the reason for his lack of response had suddenly become evident. He was staring off to the northwest, towards Death Mountain.

And a fiery hailstorm of lava and rocks had begun to erupt from the temperamental volcano.

I closed my eyes shut fiercely, trying to think of what was happening and why. But the only times I had been near the mountain involved a large Goron and his fear of dogs… and a battlefield of devastation left by the very man in front of me.

"It's Vah Rudania," Link said quietly, still facing away from me, his eyes fixed to his right in deep concern.

We had seen the lights go out on the Divine Beasts earlier, but to what extent the damage would cause, was unknown. But the sudden, chilling breeze that gusted through the Zora inn from the east confirmed my suspicions.

"Long ago," I began, gaining the attention of my appointed knight, finally, "when evil had infiltrated the land, the rivers of the Zora turned to ice, the caves of the Goron turned to fire, the villages of the Gerudo turned to sand, and the nests of the Rito turned to dust." I closed my eyes, trying, wracking my brain for the text contained in the history books I read over one hundred years ago. "The forests of the Korok… turned to soil, allowing for the seeds of the future to grow once more."

I was breathless and my heart ached horribly in my chest. Link was staring at me now, his attention finally drawn from the turmoil to the northwest. His eyes were concerned but I couldn't bear to look at them. The Zora. The Gorons. The Gerudo. The Rito. The Koroks. Was history repeating itself?

And did that mean Ganon had truly not been destroyed?

* * *

Link and I quickly took our leave of Zora's Domain, taking the well-wishes of Prince Sidon and King Dorephan with us. We needed to visit the main settlements of each of Hyrule's races, to ensure their safety, their prosperity, and their, well, lack of calamity.

We were silent for much of our journey back through Lanayru Province. I figured Link's silence was due to his concentration – one eye on the road and the other keeping watch for Yiga. But Epona knew the roads well enough and our horses made good time along the winding trails and bridges we had traveled upon only a day before. But once we crossed Inogo Bridge, a familiar fork stopped us in our tracks.

And I knew where we needed to go.

"Death Mountain," I whispered, my face growing flush at the thought of the heat. "We'll need some fireproof elixirs to keep us cool, as I'm sure you know." I, for once, was taking care to mind our health and current status of being alive. But when I looked over to Link on Epona, he was suddenly clad in a mysteriously tank-like armor that looked more suited for scuba diving than mountain climbing.

"And what is that?" I implored, gesturing wildly to the ludicrous outfit he somehow managed to change into without me noticing.

His face was hidden mostly behind some weird metal cage, but I could see the smirk nonetheless. "Oh, it's just the Flamebreaker Helm, Armor, and Boots." He looked down at his gloved fingers, as if pretending to inspect his nails. "It makes me impervious to heat, as I'm sure you know."

My face scrunched up slightly in response, trying my best to quell the heat that rose in my blood.

His eyes sparkled, knowing quite well what he just did. I turned quickly back towards the road, focusing on the rocks... the endless rocks and rocks ahead.

* * *

A drip of sweat traced its way down from my neck, along the length of my spine, before stopping in a place I'd rather not mention in polite company. "And you said there was a stable nearby that sold the elixir?" I managed, fanning myself with some scrolls I had hidden away in one of my packs gifted to me from Impa.

I zoned out, focusing on the images that flew by as I fanned the scroll back and forth, back and forth in front of my face. It was from the era of the Hero of Winds no doubt. The large, wispy, groups of clouds all floating in what must have been a glorious, never-ending ocean breeze. I could almost feel the ocean spray, smell the salt of the sea, hold the grains of the sand…

It was dirt.

I froze, trying to comprehend what happened before someone else beat me to it. I was lying on the ground, my hands dug deep into the earth at my sides, the raw, clay-like texture matting itself between my swollen fingers.

"You fainted and fell off your horse," Link said stoically, as if it were a fact I already knew. _Well, of course I did! What else explains how I ended up down here?!_

The heat was making me delirious. Angry, Irritable. And, most of all, sick.

"We're close to the Foothill Stable. Do you think you can make it?"

He reached his hand down to me. I reached mine back up to his, ignoring how dirty and disgusting it may have been. _We are almost there._

* * *

According to Link, I made it no more than a minute before the heat overtook me once again. He apparently had to drag me to the stable on the back of my horse, who was equally not accustomed to the increasing temperature.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Zelda?" He was looking at me with genuine concern, but for some reason it stung. Like I wasn't as strong as he was. Like I didn't have the want or the will to overcome the same troubles and obstacles as he did.

Like I wasn't good enough.

But his eyes betrayed no sense of belittlement or disdain, but only the most honest of emotions – he cared.

He quietly offered me a bottle of gray liquid and I knew almost immediately what it was. I grabbed it much more forcibly than I would have liked, and I drank it much faster than my birth status allowed.

But I instantly felt a wave of coolness wash over my body, ignoring the approaching heat.

"This is a much stronger dose than usual," Link said quickly. "However we should still make with much haste towards Goron City."

" _Make with much haste_?" _Had he gone mad? Since when had Link talked so formerly?_

 _Maybe the heat was getting to him despite his fancy suit._

* * *

No more than ten minutes later, Link and I were walking side by side through the Maw of Death Mountain, as no such elixirs existed for the equine beasts. He occasionally pointed out an ostrich on a ridge just beyond or the smoldering remains of what used to be a lizalfos, but for the most part he looked positively… contemplative.

Now, Link was never a talker. Nor had he changed much since we defeated Ganon. He always seemed to keep whatever he was thinking, feeling, wondering, or worrying about to himself instead of bringing it out into the open. Perhaps it was a lingering tenet of the Knights of Hyrule that his mind clung desperately to – honor, strength, courage.

I sighed. The old gods had long abandoned Hyrule. Hylia herself was the only one that remained. The names of Nayru, Din, and Farore were no more than faint memories to even the age-old dragons who bore their namesakes. They were nothing but remnants of an old world, an old kingdom, and an old way of life since lost to the ravages of time.

Link and I continued on, making a bit of small talk here and there, as I asked him about his recent adventures through Death Mountain. We passed Gero Pond, where he told me he fought a Guardian on his way up to Goron City for the first time. I rolled my eyes slightly before my eyes landed on a magnificent pile of Guardian parts on the side of the path.

From then on, I decided to take Link's stories much more seriously. Of course I knew he had been this way and had fought through many trials to get to where he was today, but the extent known to me was dark and dim. It was as if I saw them through a memory of a dream – as unclear and uncertain as one is in the deepest of fogs.

We passed the Medingo Pool, where several more piles of Guardian parts lay. But when he spoke of this, he rubbed his left shoulder, as if he were remembering something. He winced ever so slightly and I closed my eyes, praying to Hylia to take away whatever pain he was experiencing. He certainly deserved none of it.

* * *

I had plenty of elixir, but the heat was still making me delirious. It could have been hours, days, or even weeks before we made it to Goron City, but I had never been so happy to see a friendly face.

Wait… there was no way this Goron could be Daruk.

"Link! We've been hoping you'd be back soon!" The large Goron exclaimed before bringing Link into an exaggerated hug. I stood still, my eyes transfixed on the bright blue cloth tied gently around the Goron's neck. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the unexpected audience once he spotted me standing awkwardly beneath the entrance to the volcanic settlement.

"Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly, releasing Link from what I could only imagine as a lung-crushing embrace. "You must be the girl Link told me about!"

 _The "girl"? Not the "princess"? Not the "descendent of Hylia"?_

I quickly glanced to Link, the heat rising in my cheeks. His gaze flickered towards my own before returning back to our Goron company. "She is," he said simply, the slight twitch of his eye revealing his desperate desire to change the subject.

Suddenly the Goron grabbed my hand, his large, rocky hands encompassing almost my entire forearm. He dragged me through the main road that lead through Goron City, past the wide eyes of a few young Goron's and the surprised expression of an unexpected Gerudo woman. I could hear the sound of Link's boots on the igneous rocks as we traveled towards the town, no doubt headed for the large cave-like structure that lay to the north.

"Chief Bludo!" the young Goron exclaimed as we suddenly, finally came to a stop. Link ran up next to me and slide on his knees next to me, panting as he did his best to visually inspect me before he was satisfied of my safety. He began scrambling to his feet, trying his best to interfere with whatever conversation was going to happen.

But he was too late.

"She's here!" the young Goron continued, "Link and his girlfriend have come to help our guardian Vah Rudania!"

* * *

 **-KnT (brigette)**


	5. Death Mountain

Sorry everyone for such a late update! I bought a house, got a new job, went on vacation… You know, that stuff that takes up your free time?

On to the next!

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Death Mountain**

* * *

What.

I stood frozen, among the flames of lava and burning rocks. My mouth moved slowly as my brain raced to comprehend just what had been said.

"W-What is g-going on?" I slowly sounded out, as if my teeth were chattering from the cold.

But I wasn't cold in the least.

I was sweating. A small river ran down my spine. My forehead dripped in front of my eyes, blinding me and giving me an excuse to play dumb.

But Link's eyes gazed desperately back at mine, as if he were terribly sorry for some reason.

For what?

Everything was blurry.

My mind was foggy as I was led by someone through Goron City. I could see bridges and houses, all constructed of metal and minerals found deep within Death Mountain. But the details were hazy. I looked around at the city inhabitants, trying my best to remember as it was over one hundred years ago.

All of the figures seemed genderless. No one wore clothes – or if they did, they were minimal.

Was everyone a male?

No, I was certain I had learned about Hyrulian race reproductivity during my schooling. But what exactly happened up here in the volcano? Was it quite the same? Were there ever any females?

My mind raced as my brain tried to catch up. But my brain always came up short, never truly solving the missing link between the two.

But I was surrounded now, enclosed by a fence of male Gorons – their rocky chests and stony legs cemented into the ground before me.

But I had a job to do.

"My name is Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule. I am here to observe the great Divine Beast Vah Rudania."

As if it had somehow heard, a loud wail echoed from the dark and dim mountain of lava to our northeast.

The young, eccentric Goron from earlier who wore the scarf, the very one I had knitted for the one and only Champion of Vah Rudania, looked between Link and I nervously. I could tell he sensed an immense aura of something incredibly awkward and unsaid.

The blush on his face revealed he knew he had said the wrong thing.

And with a quick mumble about making sure Vah Rudania was alright, the young Goron sped away from our small gathering. I jerked my head to follow his movements, if only in curiosity, that led him further and further away.

And not towards Vah Rudania in the least. Link snorted slightly next to me, as if he knew something I didn't.

But then again, didn't everyone right now?

A thick silence hung in the air after he departed. The Goron elder must have sensed something was off – something more than just the status of the Divine Beast – and quietly dismissed the other Gorons.

My face flushed as I stood in the presence of the Goron elder and the Champion of Hyrule. Link's eyes were still avoiding mine, but I could tell it was a struggle. I wanted so desperately for him to look into mine, to tell me, finally… that everything I had felt for him had been reciprocated after all of these years.

But he remained as motionless and silent as usual.

 _Goddesses be damned! Why the_ _HELL was he torturing me like this?_

 _I KNEW he loved me._

 _I knew it._

He… had to.

"The name is Bludo," the Goron elder spoke, finally diverting my dangerous thoughts. He held out his large hand to shake mine.

It felt like my hand was being smothered by rocks.

"Please, follow me." Bludo led the way through the paths and over various bridges that wound their way through the mountain city. "I know you are anxious to see Vah Rudania, but I figured you both might want to freshen up in our honeymoon suite," Bludo said excitedly, pointing the two of us towards a large living space cut into the northeast side of a cliff.

For the second time… What.

Link stood still. "Thanks," he muttered quietly, his voice echoing in his metal helmet. He was deeply embarrassed and deeply disturbed by something he must have said or did during his journeys. Clearly these Gorons were convinced I was the girlfriend – nay, the wife! – of the Champion of Hyrule!

But why? What did he say?

Did he… did he actually have a girlfriend and I was being mistaken for her?

I wracked my brain, but everything I could come up with was nothing more than fuzzy memories of dreams I may have had in previous lifetimes.

A rabbit. A fairy. A wolf.

But I once again returned to the present, the anger and confusion splattered across the delicate features of the hero of Hyrule.

I sank to my knees in utter exhaustion, awaiting the arrival of whatever emotional storm was to come.

I was tired, so incredibly tired. The elixirs I had taken were still in full effect, but the heat was really getting to me. I continued to kneel on the ground, unaware of what was exactly going on. But I knew, deep down. It was the heat. The pressure. The overwhelming desire to just…

"If you'll excuse us, Bludo." Link's voice cut through the thick, hot haze.

Bludo's eyes went wide, clearly getting the wrong idea. "Oh ho ho, Link, I could sense it from earlier. I knew you two were just dying to be alone!" He smiled broadly at the two of us. "Please come see me when you are ready to go to the Divine Beast."

And with a quick bow and flourishing of not much clothing at all, the Goron elder departed, leaving us casually, dangerously alone at the entrance to our honeymoon suite.

I was still on my knees, staring forward and focusing hard on the dark interior before me. I stared at the lone bed before us.

My eyes watered in the heat, possibly also in anticipation of a good night's rest.

Neither Link nor I had moved. We remained in silence for another few minutes before he finally spoke. "Would you like me to carry you?" He was looking at me out of the corner of his eye, an obvious flash of genuine concern flooding his features.

I looked up to him, part of me in shock at the act of chivalry he was currently displaying. But the moment my eyes caught his, we both flushed in utter embarrassment, the reason for which I couldn't quite explain.

"I… would really like to rest," I spoke with a rather shakiness to my voice that I really did not expect. I was still kneeling on the ground, my eyes locked with his.

Link's eyes widened slightly before he coughed heavily, trying to avert his gaze and focus on something, anything other than me. My heart dropped.

"I think I can get you something to help with the heat," he said softly, the genuine concern betraying itself through the cracks in his voice.

And before I could answer, before I could respond with a 'thank you', he was gone – out the door and down the path in Goron City that lead to who-knows-where.

I made my way slowly over to the bed, my breath becoming heavy as the elixir began to wane. I stared at the rocky ceiling, the ancient carvings and paintings dancing around my thoughts as my vision began to blur and the haze began to set in.

I was about to lose it.

The heat finally got me.

No more elixirs, no more potions. Nothing could save me from the inescapable heat of Death Mountain.

I couldn't tell if minutes or hours or years went by as I stared at the ceiling, waiting. Waiting for…

"I finally got it!" Link bellowed as he burst back into the small room. My gaze remained at the rocky outcrop-of-a-ceiling until it was obstructed by a large, metallic object being shoved in my face.

"W-what?" I exhaled, feeling the last of my strength drain with it.

But Link grabbed me by the hand suddenly, his other hand gently, yet urgently, pushing me up into a sitting position. "I know they might not be the most fashionable, but I know this will help." He bent over to pick up the metallic object which he had apparently laid on the floor. Everything was getting blurry.

His other hand was still on my back. He shook my shoulders to get me to focus again, but I was fading quickly.

"You should be able to fit these over what you already have on." My vision focused long enough that I could finally tell that he was holding a pair of pants and armor – similar to the ones he was wearing, only a little smaller. "I'm sorry it took so long – I had to help Rogaro put the finishing touches on them for you."

I shook my head to clear myself once again. "Y-you did?" I managed. I shakily reached out to take the articles of clothing from him. The armor wasn't nearly as clunky or gaudy as his was, and it was surprisingly light. "Thank you," I added before he could answer. My hands trembled as I ran them over the royal blue tint of the chestplate.

Link bent down quickly at my feet, and before I could ask what he was doing, he removed one of my boots. "Let me help," he said quietly for some reason. His bright blue eyes looked up into my own green ones and I immediately felt myself flush – not from the heat, not from exhaustion, but from the unexpected closeness and his firm yet light touch.

I looked away before I could become more embarrassed. "Thank you," I whispered.

I decided to then busy myself with getting the lightweight armor over my arms and head, trying not to focus my mind on Link's hands brushing against my other leg and foot.

But the moment the top slipped over my body, I felt an instant rush of relief. I was wearing much more clothing now but felt somehow cooler, my mind somehow clearer. Soon, after much more awkward moments, I had both pieces of clothing on and finally feeling like I could operate like a normal person again.

It was then that I realized Link had not been wearing his helmet.

And I didn't have one.

"Don't we need helmets?" I suddenly asked, concerned this feeling of relief would be temporary once again.

"Well… no," Link responded slowly.

I blinked at him. "Oh."

He must have noticed where my line of thought was going. "Wearing all of them makes you impervious to fire, but you really only need one piece of the set to survive up here."

 _So he could have given me one of his armor pieces this entire time?_

My face flushed as I felt a scowl creep across my eyebrows. I was quiet.

He must have noticed because a confused looked quickly dominated his features. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nothing is wrong, Champion of Hyrule," I replied. I could feel the tone in my voice getting sour. "I was just wondering when you would have finally acted like the chivalrous knight everyone else thinks you are and offered me something to wear earlier?" My lips were pursed and I tried to put my hands on my hips but I couldn't quite find them beneath the heat-resistant armor. I settled for clenching my fists at my sides.

Link's eyes went wide.

 _Ha! Does he think I'm dumb?_

He opened his mouth as if to respond before closing it again. He looked away from me, clearly trying to think of some lame excuse.

 _Oh this is going to be good._

"To be honest, Princess, I thought the elixirs would last long enough until we made it up here."

 _Oh, really? Ha._

He looked back at me, a hint of pain and guilt behind his eyes – something I didn't quite expect. I cleared my throat and stood up straight, trying to stand my ground. "Well, that didn't quite work out well. I nearly died!" My fists were still at my sides, clenching as tight as they could through the thick gloves of the armor.

"I'm sorry! Alright?" he suddenly yelled. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

A surprise? ALMOST DYING? My mouth opened as if I were about to breath fire – and I very well may have if he hadn't interrupted me.

"The only armor the Gorons make is big and clunky and I knew you would have a hard time walking in it. Several months ago, I started making you some armor – from what I could remember of you."

My mouth had snapped shut and my blood ran cold.

He sighed and sat down on the bed and ran his gloved hand over his helmet-less face in what seemed to be a mixture of embarrassment and regret. "I'm really sorry, Zelda. I was hoping Rogaro would have finished it by the time we made it up here, but I had to jump in and help him finish it." He was staring at the ground, clearly ashamed.

My stomach rolled. Here I was, yelling at him, when he had slaved away making something for me for… months?

"You… started working on this months ago?" I asked quietly, avoiding eye contact as well. I remained standing next to the bed, afraid to get too close – or too far away.

Link breathed heavily, finally turning to look up at me. "I was hoping to take you to see the Gorons and Vah Rudania once everything… was over." He shrugged. "I know it's not the most comfortable outfit in the world but it's a lot better than taking elixirs every few minutes."

I sat down next to him on the bed, looking over the armor he had made – specifically for me! – and feeling guilty as hell for berating him for not being more chivalrous.

He was clearly the most chivalrous man I had ever met.

I finally turned to look at him and instinctively leaned in closer, my heart thumping loudly in my ears, drowning out the sound of heavy breathing, clanking armor, pounding footsteps outside the room…

"Link! Princess!" Bludo blurted as he burst into the room. I snapped away from Link – and could have sworn he had been leaning in as well – and shot up on my feet.

"What's going on?" I asked much louder than necessary.

Bludo bent over slightly, rubbing his back. "It's," he breathed, "Vah Rudania again." He stood back up straight. "She's finally gone out."

* * *

Link and I raced towards the Eldin Bridge, the tension and awkwardness of what had transpired only moments ago seemingly years and years in the past. We knew something terrible was going on. The lights on the Divine Beasts went out on the Sheikah Slate. Vah Rutah went silent.

And now Vah Rudania.

I could only imagine that the other two were suffering the same fates.

I paused on the Eldin Bridge, suspended over the moat of lava that separated me from the active volcano and the rocky terrain. I stared at the screen in front of me, wishing and willing them to come back to life. But I turned back towards the volcano. Vah Rudania was dark, as if she were sleeping on the mountainside.

Link was across the bridge when he turned back to me, his expression one that I was quite familiar with, but deeply regretted.

There was nothing we could do.

At least not now.

The mountain sat hauntingly silent in the absence of the lizard beast. Link crossed back over the bridge towards me, Bludo and the young Goron – Yunobo? – following closely behind. His bright blue eyes shined into mine, confirming there was nothing more to do.

But there had to be.

Why was this happening?

The Divine Beasts lasted for thousands of years after Ganon had been sealed away. Sure, they vanished into obscurity, being buried by rock and earth over the years. But they functioned and were important nonetheless. Did no Ganon really mean they stopped working? Was Ganon truly the only threat to the future and well-being of Hyrule?

I couldn't believe it.

At night, I dreamed of a purple-skinned man who used the force of wind to take over Hyrule. I dreamed of a mask in a land quite similar to ours that turned those who wore it into evil. I dreamed of oceans of despair, deserts of ruin, and fields overtaken by twilight.

Ganon wasn't the only evil in the world. I knew from history classes that the spirit of Demise would endure, as long as the spirits of the hero and the goddess endured.

I glanced over to Link. He was by my side now, his brows furrowed in frustration. I know how he felt. He had saved the Divine Beast before by defeating the four blights of Ganon. He didn't understand why this was no longer the case.

Something else was at work.

Something much more dark, powerful, and ancient than either Link nor I had ever encountered. Ganon had existed from the era of the Hero of Time, that much I knew.

But the evil that filled Ganon's heart lasted from the beginning of the era of the Sky, an era that was often brushed over as small, insignificant, and inconsequential to the history of Hyrule. All they did was reintroduce Hylians to the surface world, right?

Nothing else was written or recorded. But the oral history remained. The only thing written about was that the royal lineage of Hyrule was re-established through the line of the Hero and the Goddess Incarnate. That was when the Goddess Hylia gave up her immortality to be with the Hylian hero, the Hero of the Sky, the one who had given up on his own future to protect those he loved on the surface. He forgave those who imprisoned him and made him pay for the false crimes he was inevitably accused of. But he nonetheless fought for them, and ultimately died for them.

But it was a small paragraph in the History of Hyrule. I doubt anyone outside the royal family truly knew of their country's history, much less that of their patron goddess. They were bedtime stories, told when the regular ones about the Hero of Time or the Hero of Winds had gotten old and tiresome.

For who remained that cared more about the past than the present?

My mind flashed, showing me images of the various Heroes of Hyrule.

Sky. Time. Ages. Seasons. Twilight. Winds.

The feel of the swift breeze on my face, the smell of autumn leaves, the sound of wolves howling in the distance, the scent of salt dancing across the strong, seaward winds.

I needed to see the last of the Divine Beats, that was certain.

Vah Medoh, flying high in the skies above Tabantha and Hebra. Vah Naboris, traipsing across the deserts of Gerudo.

Vah Rudania was lost. Vah Rutah was inoperable.

One of these two had to hold the key to the mystery that was plaguing the Divine Beasts.

* * *

 _ **KnT (brigette)**_


End file.
